


Euphemism

by merrabeth



Series: Fic!Febuary [4]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M, this was a filler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-01
Updated: 2014-03-01
Packaged: 2018-01-14 05:43:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1255060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merrabeth/pseuds/merrabeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian can't fucking do this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Euphemism

“I can’t do this,” Ian stated, slamming shut the laptop. He placed it on the coffee table in front of him, and shoved his textbooks off the couch.

Mickey looked over from where he sat in the recliner at the moment when Ian had buried his face in his hands.

“I can’t fucking do this.” The words sounded muffled from where he spoke into his palms.

“What can’t you fucking do?”

“Write this stupid essay,” Ian sighed and leaned back, lazily rolling his head to the side in order to see Mickey.

Mickey contemplated on what to say. He knew he couldn’t help. “Well…what do you have to write about?”

“Anything! And you’d think it’d be easier but now I just can’t get my thoughts straight. Shit.”

Ian closed his eyes tight, trying to clear his head as much as possible. His eyes snapped open when he felt Mickey’s hands on his shoulder, rubbing and messaging. “Well, you just have to relax. I mean, you get to write about anything, right? Write about how bad you’d like to fuck Kick Ass or somethin’. Whatever it is, I’m sure it’ll be great.”

Ian sighed a bit at the tension being released from his shoulders. “Thanks, but…” he looked up to Mickey. “Why in the hell are you being so nice and supportive?”

Mickey stops pressing to look into those green eyes. “Because,” he starts calmly, “this whole scenario is a euphemism for whoever’s writing this shit.”

**Author's Note:**

> It was just one of those days...


End file.
